


It's not my fault

by little__wiki



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Other, post queen for a day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little__wiki/pseuds/little__wiki
Summary: Varian comes back home after being denied the Princess' help, only to come back to something worse





	1. an unfortunate event

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the writing, I haven't written something in a long time.

Varian raced through his town, kicking up snow as it continued to heavily fall.  The black rocks stood still and tall in his village, occasionally forcing him to swerve around them, but he didn't care, or not much at least.  He had one goal and one goal only; get to his father.

He slipped on a small patch of ice as he approached his home but was quickly on his feet again and racing up the stairs.  "Dad!  Dad, I'm back!"  He shouted as he threw his weight at the door, pushing the wooden door open, entering his home.   He quickly approached the next door, pushing it open then quickly turned around, shutting it closed against the wind and snow.

Varian huffed out as he closed the door and spun back around, "Dad-  Dad the princess refused to help, but I-"  Varian stopped dead in his tracks at what laid in front of him, his face littered with shock.  In front of him laid the frozen solid ember, surrounding the giant rock, with his father inside.

"Dad?"

Varian gasped before rushing forward, dropping the walking stick.  "Oh no."  He felt his breath get faster and his heartbeat fastening as he approached his father, "no, no.  No!"  He felt fear sneak into him as he struck the rock with his fist, "No!  No!"  Varian continued to huff as his hands, laid out in fists, did nothing.  He felt tears forming in his eyes, but taking no notice to them as he stood there for a split second.

"Dad!"  Varian shouted as he turned his gaze up towards his father.  Varian's voice broke as he called out to his father, with no reply.  Varian moved his hands to find a way to get to his father, but through his leather gloves he felt nothing.  Varian shook his head back and forth, "No, no no!"  Varian slouched down, still shouting.

One more no escaped him before uncontrollable sobbing took over.  He felt his body ache and jump everytime a sob came out, tears streamed down his face.  Varian felt his face grow hotter and redder as the moments passed, and soon enough he felt a sharp, burning pain in his head.  Yet he couldn't stop.  Varian softly pounded the rock, his hands shaky.  His entire body was shaking.  He couldn't feel anything but pain.  Pain.  That was all he felt.  He paid no attention to it though, his mind was still on his father.

Through water filled eyes, he looked up and into the amber, not daring to look up further though.  His sobs continued, and he sniffed, whipping his runny nose against his sleeve.  And he just sat there, nonstop crying for what was most likely hours, yet it seemed so short for him.  By the time he calmed down a decent amount, he knew it had been awhile, despite it seemed like only half the time had passed.  He glanced outside through the windows, it being darker than when he came in, but not its full darkness.

Varian sat there for a bit longer before he finally convinced himself to get up.  He turned around, not wanting to look at his father in fear of another breakdown quickly returning.  He slunked forwards towards a table that stood against the wall, Rudiger right by his side.  Varian had not taken notice of the creature before, but he didn't care wherever Rudiger was beforehand.

Varian leaned against the table, it digging into his stomach, or well mostly his coat.  Varian grabbed a box of matches that stood next to a candle.  He attempted to light it, yet with no luck.  His body was sore and he had no energy to do anything, walking over already drained a lot of energy.  Varian attempted again, and again.  His arm moved too slowly, it pained with each slow flick.  He growled in frustration, snapping his wrist and the match quickly was lit.  Varian sighed as he drew it over the somewhat burned out candle, the wick catching a flame.

Varian sat there, watching it.  A loud noise behind him brought his head whipping around.  He hoped that it was his father, but no.  Rudiger was pushing a chair towards him.  Varian hadn't noticed until that moment how much his body ached for a rest.

Varian grumbled, surprised at the Raccoon.  Raccoons were smart sure, but they didn't share sympathy towards humans.

He grabbed the chair from Rudiger and slid it towards him.  He took off the coat and scarf that he still wore, tossed it onto the ground, and slumped into the chair.  He felt a rush of relief as he felt his body cool down and relax.  He fiddled with his gloves as he looked up and tossed them onto the table.  He normally wore the leather gloves almost at all times, yet he just- just couldn't.  He didn't know why.

Varian sat there for hours once again, his thoughts racing.  Thoughts brought him to the trek to Corona, how hard and confident he was to get there.  But those were the least of his memories.  His mind was on one thing mostly, coming home to see his father.  Every thought brought him back to that.  Why?  Anything but that.  He quickly glanced from the chair behind him to his father, but quickly turned away.  He didn't want this.  This wasn't suppose to happen!  It wasn't.  Varian's mind then raced back towards his confrontation with Rapunzel in the hall.  It was her.  Wasn't it?  He shook his head, of course it was!  If she hadn't broken her promise, this wouldn't have happened, his father would be safe.  His father would be proud.  Proud of him!  The one thing Varian longed for.

A new emotion rushed through him, mixing grief.  Anger.  Varian felt his fists clench together as he rose from his chair.  His eyes stung from the crying, but that was the least of his worries.  Varian's gaze met his father.  He was expecting another breakdown, but it didn't come.  He came to the assumption within seconds that he had cried so much that he just couldn't no longer.

Varian approached his father, and knelled down at the base of the crystal.  "I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."


	2. Not a failure, just a setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm not 100% sure on how Varian's home is constructed, but because there are no houses right right next to it, I've kinda just come to conclusion that Varian's lab is in a chamber underneath the mainfloor. It kinda serving like a basement that isn't underground, and that they live above there. This isn't necessarily important but I figured I'd state it just in case
> 
> \+ a hemophobic Varian

Varian quickly scurried down the stairs to his lab.  It had been three days since the accident, and Varien finally felt as though he could work.  The crystallization of his father had left him broken the past few days, unable to think or process much.  He hadn't gotten much sleep either, fear of night terrors kept him from sleep.

Varian rushed over to a table that sat against the wall and stared at scribbled notes on many pieces of paper.  He had been at this since 9am, collecting and analyzing his previous collected data from the rocks and the chemical that had created the rock, trying to find a way to break it.  Varien was unable to get much though, it all led to the rock being unbreakable.

Full of frustration, Varian took one more glance at the equation and note filled paper before shaking his head and approaching the door that led outside.  He was yet to see how the rock would respond to a drill.  He wasn't very confident a drill alone could get through it, but he was desperate, he needed to see a reaction.

Varian sprinted out behind his castle like home and to a shed, his father had allowed him to use this as storage for his machines.  However Varian didn't keep much attempt to keep it organized.  It was very cluttered, and he found himself struggling to find things occasionally.

Varian twisted the door handle and pulled it open, taking a foot into the small building.  Not much light filtered into the building, only from a small window and the door.  Varian twisted his head around, looking for the drill.  He wasn't able to spot the drill the first time but he glanced over again and found it under something else.  He shoved the invention above it off and pulled it out.  Machines toppled over and adjusted as he pulled, loud crashes filled his ears.  With the drill now out, he started to drag it out of the shed, slamming the door shut when it was fully out.

Varian huffed as he dragged the drill.  He was taller than most his age, but he was definitely not strong or heavy.

Varian pushed the drill up a small hill, which proved to be more difficult than he expected.  As each second passed, he just found himself getting more frustrated.  He pushed and pushed until it was finally up the hill.  Varian leaned against the machine, his breath starting to grow heavy.

Varian started to move again very quickly, pushing the drill with all his weight.  As he pushed the drill up to the entrance of his home, he let out a loud groan of frustration.  There was only two ways into his lab, a door from inside his home that stood above his lab, and the stairway out front.  Times like this was really when he wished there was a backdoor.

Varian stumbled up the stairs and into his lab.  He frantically searched for one of his smaller devices that he kept in the lab.  He found it up on a sturdy shelf and quickly grabbed it and two bricks that stood next to it.  It was about the size of his chest and took a rectangular shape, to add on it was decently light.  He often used it to tug and  pull at things, he found it quite helpful.  Gears inside would turn a metal rod that a couple ropes with hooks at the end would wrap around at the flip of a switch, pulling whatever was needed up.  He had gotten the idea from grand gates to the entrances of castles, kinda clever really.

Varian set it at the top of the steps, placing the bricks at the front.  He grabbed the ropes and pulled, the ropes becoming loose.  He dragged them down the steps and placed them in stable spots of the drill.  With that he rushed back up and flipped a switch set on the side.  The machine let out a sputter, having difficulties.

"Come on!" Varian shouted, as he gave the top of it a quick pound.  This seemed to get it working, as it started to pull the drill up.  Varian jumped down the stairs and up behind the drill, pushing it to help the small machine.

After a minute or two the drill was up the stairs.  Varian let out a sigh of relief.  All this work for a drill.

Varien unhooked the ropes from the drill and dragged it inside.  He instantly rolled it over to the amber and set it inches away from the surface.

"Please work, please work."  Varian muttered to himself as he switched the drill on.  Varian pulled down his goggles as he started to move the drill forwards.  Within a split second of the drill coming into contact with the amber, the tip shattered.  Small bits flew about, hitting the walls, the amber, anything nearby, including him.  With the loud snap, Varian had covered his face, but his reaction was slowed down due to sleep deprivation and one piece caught him above his right eyebrow.

Varian switched the drill off quickly, lifting the goggles up and onto the top his head, shocked.  He was highly anticipating the drill to break, but just not so quickly and like that.

"Of course this is going to be hard!" Varian shouted as he pushed the drill away from him.  Varian mumbled something in frustration when he felt the sting of the cut settle in.  He quickly pulled one of his gloves off and dragged his hand up to the cut and wiped away blood that had been drawn.  Varien looked back down at his hand, blood covering his pointer and middle finger slightly.  It wasn't a major cut, but it wasn't small either.  Varian pulled his hand away and looked away, dizziness filled his head.  He was not a fan of blood, he hated the sight of it greatly.  

Small claws scraped against the ground as Varian turned around, seeing Rudiger with a small cloth.  Varian walked over to the critter and grabbed it, giving Rudiger a small scratch behind the ear.  "Thanks."

Varian pressed the cloth against his forhead before sitting down next to Rudiger on the floor.  Rudiger looked at him with slight concern.  Varian let out a sigh, crossing his legs and resting his arm that was holding the cloth on one of his legs as his head leaned against it.  "We'll find a way Rudiger, these rocks must be breakable somehow.  They just- there is something out there that must be able to break them."

After a few minutes of sitting there, Varian pulled the cloth down from his forehead.  Dark red stained against the rough, brown cloth.  Varian dropped it instantly, not really wanting to see it.  Varian stood back up from the uncomfortable floor and walked over to the table against the wall, sitting back down, this time in the chair that rested next to the table.  He let his head tip back as he stared at the ceiling.  He felt his eyelids start to droop down.  He knew that no sleep in three days was really not healthy, but what else was he able to do, sleep and his dreams be haunted when reality was just like that?  At this point though, he didn't care.  He was exhausted.  The struggle with the drill wore him down and with the moment of it shattering gone, the need for sleep was coming back to him.

Rudiger jumped up onto the arm of the chair and crawled up onto Varian's shoulder, were he sat there.  Varian huffed before giving Rudiger a pat on the head.  His eyelids continued to droop heavily and eventually sleep had won, giving the young alchemist a much needed rest.

After several minutes since Varian fell asleep, Rudiger slid down onto the young boys lap and curled up there, his head resting up against Varian's stomach.  Soon enough, Rudiger too was fast asleep as the two sat there, together.


End file.
